Antes de uma fic
by Etecetera
Summary: Como os personagens se comportam enquanto esperam um ficwritter que os chama para uma fic? E um diálogo entre o ficwritter e eles? OneshotSelf intersection


Oiê! Agora, minha primeira fic de Bey Blade! Tá meio tosquinha, mas vá lá!

E como já é de praxe...

**Bey Blade e seus personagens**... ah, vocês já devem ter cansado disso! Vamos ao que interessa!

**ANTES DE UMA FIC**

Tyson: - Pô, cara, vamos nós em outra fic!

Ray: - Só espero não ter de pagar o mico de dar uma de namoradinho do Kai de novo :P

Kai olha pra ele com aquela carinha típica ¬¬

Tyson: - Sabe como é, né, desejo contido de quem escreve...

Max: - E esse nome: Etecétera...

Tyson: - Ei! Isso é homem ou mulher?

Kenny: - Não, Tyson! É um termo que se usa para indicar algo vasto, extenso... tem o mesmo sentido das reticências e...

Ray: - Ô, Chief! É o nome do ficwritter!

Tyson: - Do ou da?

Ray encolhe os ombros num gesto de que não sabe.

Max: - Será que vão misturar a gente com outros personagens?

Tyson: - Melhor: será que a gente vai se dar bem? (faz carinha de safado)

- Oi, povo! Cheguei! v

Tyson: - Opa! Etecétera?

- Eu!

Tyson: - Hum... voz de homem ou mulher?

Ray: - São letras, Tyson!

- Arial 12, normal, caixa alta e baixa, espaçamento simples, pra ter mais precisão.

Tyson: - Eita! Fala Português!

- Ah, dêxa...

Kai: - Com licença, mas vamos começar logo?

- He, Kai! Direto, reto, curto e grossp!

Tyson (baixinho): - Rss! Quem sabe disso é o Ray...

- Não fale muito! Pensa que eu nunca li fics yaoi de vocês dois?

Kai: - Por quê sempre eu...?

- Fica tranqüilo! Não vou fazer nada de que vocês tenham de se envergonhar! A não ser que mereçam...

Tyson: - Eieiei! Como assim?

Ray: - Merecer o quê?

- Se vocês se comportarem bem...

Kenny: - Por mim, tudo bem!

Tyson: - Também! Com você nunca avacalham!

Kenny: - É porque eu me comporto!

Tyson: - A eterna boa vantagem em ser cdf, né?

Kenny: - Etecéteraaaaa!

- Fala, anjinho da minha vida!

Tyson: - Hihihi! É mulher!

Kenny (corado): - Er, o Tyson ta me atentando!

- Olha, Tyson, que te boto de saião e frutas na cabeça e dançando "Xiquita Bacana"!

Tyson: - Ah, não! Tá, desculpe!

Todos riem.

Ray: - Já descobrimos que a Etecétera é mulher, então é um ponto pra gente!

- Aaah, eu tava me divertindo vendo vocês confusos... Que droga! Tive que me entregar! Ô língua!

Tyson: - Isso é normal, vindo de uma mulher!

- Xiquita...

Tyson: - Tátá! Parei! Foi mal!

Max: - Liga não Etecétera!

Ray: - Isso é despeito!

Max: - Guilhotina nele!

- Essa é outra ficwritter ¬¬'

Max: - Desculpe, me empolguei...

- Nada não, anjo da minha alma!

Tyson: - Ôôô! Ti fófis! Hahahahaha!

- Ooolha...

Tyson: - o.O

- Daew, Kai, o gato comeu tua língua?

Ray: - É alguma insinuação? ¬¬'

- Não não não! Desculpe, anjo dos meus sonhos!

Ray enrubesce.

Tyson: - Hahahahahahahhahahha! Parece que o Ray tem uma fã!

- Uma? Uma legião! E ele não é um gato: é um tigrão!

Tyson continua rindo.

- Mas, e você, Kai?

Kai: - Prefiro ficar quieto.

Max: - O negócio dele é esse mesmo...

- É, to ligada...

Kenny: - Etecétera, e a fic?

- Ah, é... Mas a conversa tá boa... Daqui a pouco eu começo!

Kai: - Aaaaa... TCHIM!

-Ôpa! Deus te crie!

Ray: - Alguém tá falando do Kai.

Kai: - Não acredito nessas besteiras.

- Ô, meu! Deixa essa frieza soviética de lado! Tavam falando de você, sim! Eu e uma amiga!

Max: - E como a gente não escutou?

- Porque vocês só "escutam" o que eu escrevo PRA vocês! Entendeu?

Kenny: - É mesmo!

Tyson: - Huuum, olha o Kai na boca da mulherada!

Kai só não voou no pescoço de Tyson porque não é acostumado a demonstrar emoções.

- Calma! Fazer o que se ele é mesmo um deusinho?

Tyson começa a rir descontroladamente.

- Pára, Tyson!

Tyson: - HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!

- PÁRA TYSON!

Tyson: - QUIÁ QUIÁ QUIÁ QUIÁ QUIÁ QUIÁ!

- Foi você quem pediu!

Imediatamente Tyson aparece com uma roupa a la Carmem Miranda e começa a rebolar e cantar, como que conduzido por uma misteriosa força.

Tyson: - "Xiquita bacana lá da Martinica..."

Todos – menos Kai, logicamente – caem na gargalhada.

- MWHUA HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!

Eu tenho o poder! Eu posso tudo! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kai: - Moça...

- Oi, ANJO DOS MEUS PECADOS!

Kai (cora instantaneamente): - Tira o garoto dessa situação ridícula...

- Só porque você pediu, paixão...

A roupa de Carmem Miranda some. Tyson volta à roupa habitual e cai de joelhos e mãos no chão.

Tyson: - Aaahh... que vergonha... TT

- Ficou com dó do amigo, Kai?

Kai: - O Tyson por si só já é ridículo, não precisa de uma dessas.

Tyson: - Pô, cara! E eu aqui sofrendo... --'

Max: - E a fic, Etecétera?

- Ah, espera! Não querem me conhecer direito, primeiro?

Tyson: - Depois dessa que você me aprontou, som vale por ter feito o Kai corar.

Kai: ¬¬

- Não seja por isso, anjinho do meu coração.

Tyson: - Ora essa! XD

Ray: - Mas se quer que a gente te conheça, vem até aqui, Etecétera!

- E-eu?

Tyson: - É! Mete a cara aí! Deixa a gente te ver!

- Mas..., era pra se conhecer conversando...!

Max: - Chega aí, guria!

- G-glup!

Kenny: - Vem!

- Aaah, eu tô com vergonha...

Tyson: - Vem! Você não deve ser tão feia que não queira aparecer!

- O.O Tá...

Devagarzinho, Etecétera põe o rosto no fic, meio tímida. A cabeça, o pescoço, os ombros, o resto do corpo. O que se vê é uma garota de 17 ou 18 anos, morena clara, olhos grandes e castanhos, os cabelos escuros curtos e encaracolados. Uma misturinha de hispânica e italiana.

Tyson: - Aí, dos cachinhos! Foi difícil?

Etecétera: - Bem... não... eu só tava meio tímida...

Ray: - Bonita camisola.

Etecétera (que estava com uma camisola curta amarela, corou): - O-obrigada...

Tyson (baixinho): - Que coxão, hein Ray?

Ray olha com um olhar safado, mas dá risadas.

Etecétera: - Ei! Eu ouvi isso! XD

Tyson: - Ah, vui? Você não é tão feia! É até bonitinha!

Max: - Isso é!

Etecétera: - É por isso que eu tava com vergonha! Tô com roupa de dormir! Eu tava no meu quarto escrevendo!

Kai: - Mas como você disse que estava falando com uma amiga?

Etecétera: - Pelo MSN! Já ouviu falar?

Tyson: - Ih! Aí, Kai! Valeu, Etecétera! É a primeira vez que vejo alguém fazer o Kai perder a fala!

Etecétera: - Não tive má intenção. Desculpe-me, Kai.

Tyson: - Bom demais pra ser verdade...

Etecétera: - Ei, eu ainda sou a ficwritter!

Tyson: - Foi mal...

Ray: - E então, qual seu nome de verdade?

Etecétera: - Ã-ãn! Segredo de Estado!

Max: - Conta!

Etecétera: - Com o tempo vocês vão descobrir! Prometo!

Ray: - Ok.

Etecétera: - Cara, agora eu vou voltar e ir pra minha cama que eu tô com sooono... e antes que a mami me dê um xingão!

Tyson: - Peraí, dos cachinhos! E a fic?

Etecétera: - Ah, a fic já foi!

Kenny: - Como assim?

Etecétera: - Foi vocês chegando, a gente conversando, o Tyson dançando...

Tyson: - Ai, não! Vou cair na boca do povo!

Max: - A gente vai se ver de novo, Etecétera?

Etecétera (passando o braço em volta do pescoço do Max): - Claro! Ou pensa que vai ser fácil se livrar de mim, hein? – esfrega o rosto no dele.

Kenny: - Aparece mais vezes pra fazer o Tyson dançar!

Etecétera (abraça ele também): - Hahaha! Tá bom!

Tyson: - Se divertiu né, amigo desnaturado?

Etecétera: - Ah, dá uma folga pro cara!

Tyson fica emburrado.

Etecétera: - Bom gente, agora eu to indo mesmo! Logo a gente se vê!

Ela dá um beijo no rosto do Tyson, do Kenny e do Max. Jogou um pro Kai – já que ele não deixaria ela se aproximar mesmo, mas deixe estar que ela tem como tirar MUITO MAIS dele – e... roubou um beijo do Ray!

Etecétera: - Tchau meus anjooos! Fui!

E sumiu.

Tyson: - Cara, ela é legal, né?

Max: - Feliz do Ray!

Ray anda olhando pro chão, sorrindo.

Kai: - Ela já foi embora. Agora vamos parar com essa besteira e voltar para o treinamento.

Tyson: - Ah, mas vai dizer que não achou ela bonita!

Kai: - ... - -'

Tyson: - Ah, cara, vai! Você não achou?

Kai: - Me deixa, Tyson!

É isso aí! Agradeço ao povo que tá lendo minhas fics! Valew!

Ah, e eu não sou tão bonita, era brincadeira, tá? Mas, querendo conferir, aqui está meu profile no Orkut:

http/ 


End file.
